memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Joe Corroney
Joe Corroney is a comic book cover artist. He is best known for his work in the ''Star Wars'' universe, work he has been doing for Lucasfilm since 1996. Corroney splits his time between IDW Publishing and Lucasfilm, doing covers for IDW on a number of their series, including "Fallen Angel", "24: Nightfall", "Angel", "Spike vs Dracula", and most recently, "Star Trek". He started in the industry in 1992 while still a sophomore at the Columbus College of Art and Design in Ohio and got his big break in 1996 when Lucasfilm hired him to do some artwork for one of their role playing game supplements for West End Games. In addition to his comic book cover work, he has also done interior art, role playing games, and collector cards. He currently teaches a Comic Book Illustration course at the Columbus College of Art and Design and does summer workshops at Ohio State University. Star Trek credits Comic covers * Star Trek: The Next Generation - The Space Between ** #5: "Space Seeds" ** #6: "An Inconvenient Truth" * Star Trek: Klingons - Blood Will Tell ** #1: "Against Their Nature" ** #2: "Beneath the Skin" ** #3: "The Order of Things" ** #4: "Blood Reign O'er Me" ** #5: "Losses" ** * Star Trek: Year Four ** #1: "Issue 1" ** #2: "Issue 2" ** #3: "Issue 3" ** #4: "Issue 4" ** #5: "Issue 5" ** #6: "Issue 6" ** '' * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Intelligence Gathering ** #1: "Valued Intelligence" ** #2: "A Matter of Dates" ** #3: "Chasing Shadows" ** #4: "Matters of the Mind" ** * Star Trek: Mirror Images ** #1: "Mirror Images, Part 1" ** #2: "Mirror Images, Part 2" ** #3: "Mirror Images, Part 3" ** #4: "Mirror Images, Part 4" ** #5: "Mirror Images, Part 5" ** * Star Trek: The Last Generation ** #3: "What Happens Now" * Star Trek: Mission's End ** #1: "Mission's End, Issue 1" ** #2: "Mission's End, Issue 2" ** #3: "Mission's End, Issue 3" ** #4: "Mission's End, Issue 4" ** #5: "Mission's End, Issue 5" ** * Alien Spotlight volume 2 ** #4: "Alien Spotlight: Q" * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Ghosts ** #1: "Ghosts, Issue 1" ** #2: "Ghosts, Issue 2" ** #3: "Ghosts, Issue 3" ** #4: "Ghosts, Issue 4" ** #5: "Ghosts, Issue 5" ** * Star Trek: Burden of Knowledge ** #1: "Uncertain Prescriptions" ** #2: "A Failure to Communicate" ** #3: " " ** #4: "The Burden of Knowledge" ** * Star Trek: Ongoing ** #2: "Where No Man Has Gone Before, Part 2" ** #3: "The Galileo Seven, Part 1" ** #4: "The Galileo Seven, Part 2" ** #5: "Operation: Annihilate, Part 1" ** #6: "Operation: Annihilate! Part 2" ** #15: "Mirrored, Part 1" ** #33: "Lost Apollo, Part 1" ** #34: "Lost Apollo, Part 2" ** #43: "Eurydice, Part 1" ** #44: "Eurydice, Part 2" ** #45: "Eurydice, Part 3" ** #46: "The Tholian Webs, Part 1" ** #47: "The Tholian Webs, Part 2" ** Star Trek, Volume 2 ** Star Trek, Volume 8 ** Star Trek, Volume 11 * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Doctor Who: Assimilation² ** #1: "Assimilation², Issue 1" ** #2: "Assimilation², Issue 2" * Star Trek: The Next Generation - Hive ** #1: "Hive, Issue 1" ** #2: "Hive, Issue 2" ** #3: "Hive, Issue 3" ** #4: "Hive, Issue 4" ** * Star Trek: Khan - Ruling in Hell ** #1: "The First Six Months" ** * Star Trek - 100-Page Spectacular * Star Trek: The Next Generation Omnibus * Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive ** #2: "Star Trek - Planet of the Apes: The Primate Directive Issue 2" * Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War ** #1: "Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War Issue 1" RPG art * Last Unicorn Games: ** The Way of D'era ** Planets of the UFP ** The First Line ** ** Star Trek: The Original Series - Core Game Book ** Star Trek: The Next Generation - Player's Guide ** Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Core Game Book ** Raiders, Renegades & Rogues ** ** Among the Clans Others * Star Trek: Federation - The First 150 Years External links * JoeCorroney.com * * Joe Corroney's Comics 101 articles * Joe Corroney's blog at StarWars.com Category:Star Trek comic cover artists Category:Star Trek comic pencil artists Category:Star Trek game artists Category:Star Trek reference artists